It could be worse
by Amileerose
Summary: Hermione has dream about the death of the Durleys. Harry has to get a way from the be for they give to voldemort, Sirius gets his named cleared, and much, much more. (Sorry about the summary it kind of stupid, this story I made for my english class, R/R)
1. Prologue

Author Note: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does I wish I could be in the movie though. I love to act. Now this Story I made in my English class last year. I found it to day cleaning my room, Yes I clean my room. Well any way I would like to know what you guys think of this story. Please tell me. Thank you. =^.^=  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Ron was sound asleep, when there was tapping sound on his window. He rolled over and wiped the sleep out of his eyes to see Headwig sitting on his window still.  
  
He opened the window, and Headwig flew in and land on Ron's bed. Ron took the note from her leg, and handed her a cookie that he had left on his table from dinner. As Ron unwrapped the note Headwig cooed softly in his ear.  
  
Ron  
  
I have to get out of here. My aunt and uncle want to kill me or give me to Lord Voldemort. To save their own lives. Please help me fast. I don't know how long I have, please hurry. Harry.  
  
Ron shuddered at the sight of He-who-should-not-be-named, but as fast as he could he ran to his parents room.  
  
"Mum, Dad, we have to go and get Harry, before they kill him." Ron yelled jumping onto his parent's bed.  
  
"Ron what are you yelling about?" Fred asked coming into the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, don't you know what time it is? I have work in the morning." Percy said pulling on his night robes over his shoulder and pushing Fred out of the way.  
  
"Look." Ron said pushing the note under George's nose. George took the note and read it. His eyes dropped at the words "want to kill me."  
  
"They would kill him to save them self. What kind of family is that?" George said quietly.  
  
"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley said as she grab the note from George. "Arthur get up now. Boys go put some clothes on and go get Harry." Molly Weasley barked out orders as though she was a drill muggle master.  
  
Ron looked over at his dad, who jumped out of bed and threw on his robes and told Fred and George to do the same  
  
"Ron go get dress to, and make sure you have so Harry can stay here for awhile." Mrs. Weasley said helping Mr. Weasley find his pants.  
  
Ron ran up the stairs, pulled on his pants threw on his robes over his night clothes and pulled out some parchment and began to write. Dear Hermione We have to go get Harry. He is in big trouble. Come over soon. On July 31st  
  
Ron.  
  
AS fast as Ron could, he tied the note to Pig's small leg and told him to go to Hermione's as fast as he's wings could fly.  
  
A/N: okay that is the pro-thing I hope you guys want to read more because I going to put the rest on. ::Hugs her plot bunny kitty.:: 


	2. Hermione's Dream

Author note: Note to all writers. Listen to Harry Potter 4th Book on tape and type your own story is hard, because Book 4 is so good. I love that book. JK Rowling is the best writer in the world. ::hugs her 4th book:: Can't wait for the 5th.  
  
Chapter One: Hermione's Dream  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled, with a sudden jolt from her sound sleep. Hermione looked around to find her self still in her own bedroom, in her own bed. She got up to walk around her room to shake of the dream, when there was a tap on her window, which made her jump.  
  
After catching her breath. She found Pig, Ron's owl sitting at her window. She let him in, and the poor little thing flew in wobbly to her bed and flopped down on it.  
  
"Flying a little fast weren't we? Here." Hermione said as she gave Pig some of her water out of her cup, that she had on her night stand.  
  
She untied the note as the little owl drank water, like it was going out of style. She had to read the note twice.  
  
"Oh my God! I wish Ron would tell me more. Hermione walked over to the little owl that was now sitting on her bed. "Do you think you could I can make to your house by the morning."  
  
Pig cooed and then jumped up on to Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"The night bus." She grabbed her bag and filled with her school stuff and some clothes and the birthday present she had for Harry. Then she grab Crookshanks, who had been sleeping under her desk, put him in the bag zipped it, but left a space open so Crookshanks could stick his head out. Then she left a note telling her mom and dad that she would be at the Weasley's. Then she was on her way.  
  
****************  
  
"Where is a gutter when I need one?" Hermione said as she stomped her foot.  
  
"MEOW" the hair on the back of Crookshanks neck stood on end. And out of the darkness, Hermione saw two great big green eyes. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. So she just closed her eyes waiting for the thing to eat her. And then she felt a soft nudge at her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down slowly to see Sirius, in his dog form.  
  
"It's you." She said as she threw her arms around the big black dog's neck, "We have to get to Ron's, Harry is in some kind of trouble and I want to see if he is okay."  
  
Sirius grabbed the back of Hermione's coat, and then pointed to his back with his nose.  
  
"But I have to much for you to carry." She said as she continued looking for a gutter.  
  
Sirius pointed to his back again.  
  
"Okay I don't want to fight with you, but can you get us there by morning? She asked as she claimed on to Sirius back.  
  
Sirius nodded his dog like head, and then started to run at full speed. At first Hermione held taught to Sirius's fur. But by the time they got to the woods she had loosen her grip and fell asleep.  
  
And as if it was a tape the dream replayed in Hermione's head.  
  
She was in Harry's room. She walked around looking for harry or even Headwig. She turned on the light, to find Harry's bed covered in blood. She started to breathe faster. She walked to the other side of the bed to find Harry's cousin rolled over on his back, he neck was cut and his eyes where missing. Hermione felt as though she was going to be sick. She walked into the hall to find Harry's aunt slumped over the stair rail, with some sort of wand poking out of her back.  
  
After almost passing out, she took out her own wand because she didn't know what was going to be around the next corner. She walked into the living room. It was dark. She turn on the light to see the living room was covered in blood. There was blood on the pure white carpet, There was blood on the wall and some one had wrote in it.  
  
"Death Eaters will take over the world."  
  
As Hermione walked closer to the couch to find Harry's uncle lying on it lumplessly. She walked over hoping he was still alive. As she got closer she found that the skin from his face was peeled off, and blood was pouring from the hole on the mans head and then on to the floor and on to Hermione's shoes. She screamed out Harry's names and awoke.  
  
This time when she woke up she was at the Borrow. With a very worried looking Mrs. Weasley putting a wet rag on her forehead. The she looked up to see all 7 Weasley Children, Harry and Sirius now in man form, looking down at her just as worried as Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Hermione sat up fast as her cheeks went to a very rosey pink.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked placing the wet rag back on Hermione's head.  
  
"Yes just a bad dream, sorry to worry you all." Hermione said as she hand Ron back the rag. "How long have I been here?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Well you have been here for about an hour." George said smiling and helping Hermione off the couch.  
  
"Where is Harry and is he okay? I need to know." Hermione said looking around the room frantically.  
  
"I'm right here. And thanks to Ron and his family, I'm safe now." Harry said raising his hand so Hermione could see him from behind Bill.  
  
Night fell. And after dinner Mrs. Weasley put every body to bed early. She said they all had a big day tomorrow and that tomorrow was Harry's birthday.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there is chapter I and I'm crying because I'm a the part where Cedric dies in Book 4. Any way I hope you guys like this story because there is a lot more. 


	3. Harry’s birthday surprise

Author Note: Well here is chapter 2 come one people it is a good story please read. Thank you. ::hugs her plushys Of Oliver, Fred and George::  
  
Chapter two : Harry's birthday surprise.  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron awoke to the sound of a loud boom. It was one of Fred and George's tricks. Then a sweet smelling green smoke filled Ron's room. Stepping through the green smoke was Fred and George, both wearing colorful party hats.  
  
With a wave of their hands, the twins cleared the smoke to show Ron's room was now covered with party favors, and balloons that read Happy Birthday Harry.  
  
As the twins lead Harry and Ron down stairs, Harry was surprise to see the whole house was covered with the colorful party favors. Then Harry looked over at the dinner table to see it covered with gifts for him. For the first time in 14 years, Harry had the birthday party he had always dreamed of.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came over and kissed Harry on the cheek " Happy 15th Brithday dear." Then the whole family and Hermione started to sing "Happy Brithday"  
  
After the song was over, Harry face was the same color as Ron's hair. Then Mr. Weasley aske what Harry and the others would like for breakfast . As pan cakes filled the table all nine Weasleys, Hermione and Harry and set down and began to eat.  
  
"Come on Harry eat faster. We got a big day ahead of us." Ron said force feeding Harry.  
  
After breakfast Harry had to catch his breath, because it is very hard to air when some one is shoving food into your mouth. Then Ron pushed Harry over to the fire place. Ron told Harry to say Digon Alley clearly and then said "I'll tell you the rest when we get there."  
  
Harry walking in side the fire place. He could feel the green flames playing with his toes, inside his shoe. And he did just as Ron told "Digon Alley." As soon as he said the words, Harry could feel him self being pulled upward. This ride always made him sick, so at the risk of losing his pan cakes. Harry closed his eyes to make him self feel better.  
  
After about a minute Harry pulled him self out of a fire place, just in time, because Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys fell in a big lump out of the fire place.  
  
"Oww," Ginny whaled. "George get off of me. You are squishing me."  
  
Harry laughed and help Ron and Hermione out of the lump. "Uhh Ron where are we?" Harry asked a little lost.  
  
"We are at the Ministry of Magic." Hermione answered as she took a picture of an old wizard who was sleeping in the corner of the room.  
  
"I think he was taking to me," Ron said sneering at Hermione, who just stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes Harry we are my dad's work and we have one hell of a gift for you." Ron said now smiling.  
  
"Now Harry I would like you to follow me in to my office." Mr. Weasley said walking down a well lighted hall way.  
  
Every body else followed behind Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry. With Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley in giggles falling way behind.  
  
"Now Harry go into my office and I wan the rest of you to take your seat in the court room." Arthur said slowly pushing Harry into his office. Every one did as they were told.  
  
"Hey Hermione come and sit next to me." George said pushing Ron out of the chair next to him. After about ten minutes of George telling jokes and Hermione laughing at all of them. Ron growled so loud every body in the court room could hear him. Then he grab his chair and moved it in between Hermione and George and staired at George.  
  
Then Mr. Weasley, Harry, A man in a dark black suit, and Sirius Black all came into the court room. Harry and Sirius set in front. Ginny waved to him from her seat, all smiles. Harry blushed and waved back.  
  
"Now we are here to drop the charges held on Mr. Sirius Black, and let Harry became his full time god son." The man in the black suit said pointing to Harry.  
  
"Now Harry you need to sign this, and you too Sirius." Mr. Weasley said handed Harry a bright yellow piece of paper.  
  
"What is this I'm signing?" Harry asked taking a pen from the cup the other man was holding.  
  
"It just says yes you want to live with Sirius and that Sirius wants you to live with him. Now because of this Sirius can get a job where ever he would like. And now you don't have to live with your uncle any more." Mr. Weasley said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
After signing the paper and it being signed by ever body else in the room, Harry gave Sirius a huge hug. He was going to have his own family now and that was the best thing he could think of at that part of his life.  
  
"This was the birthday of my life. Thank you every one." Harry said as the walked a long Digon Alley.  
  
"Man, It feels good to walk in the sun on two feet, and with out all that fur." Sirius said steching his arms above his head.  
  
"Hey Harry want to come with Fred and I to gets some sweets?" Ron asked jumping on to Harry's back.  
  
"Yeah sure. Can I go with them." Harry asked Sirius.  
  
Sirius nodded and headed in to the Leaky Caldron to get a cold butter beer.  
  
"Hey, how come Hermione is not coming with us?" Harry asked looking a round for her. "Where is she any?" Harry said looking into the window of a book store.  
  
Ron went al red in the face, huffed and said, "I don't know and don't care.."  
  
Fred snicked and said, "George and Hermione went for ice cream. George want to know more about S.P.E.W., and Ron likes Hermione, and doesn't like the thought of his older brother, making eyes at his crush." Fred finshed putting Ron in a head lock.  
  
  
  
Okay there is chapter2 :: Looks over at Ron:: Don't worry Drive Happy ::Pats him on the head.:: 


	4. Sweet Treats

Authors Note: Okay in is chapter and the rest from here on my friend Isabel has a running commentary. They are funny. So I thought you guys would like to read them too. (I'm also the story's conscience :: laughs evilly::) That was Is. Well I hope very body enjoys. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 3: Sweet Treats  
  
Inside the candy store, it was dark. A sweet smelling pink smoke filled the room, and all at once all the lights came on.  
  
"You're your 100th shopper." Said a short fat man wearing what looked to be like muggle cotton candy.(if it was Willy Wonky candy the possibilities are endless :: smacks her lips and thinks cotton candy::)  
  
"Who me?" Ron said as the short fat man shook his and hard.  
  
"Yes you. For being my 100th shopper." The fat man said jumping onto his desk in front of the shop. ( Now ever one break in to song) Then the man handed Ron a big red sack. Ron opened the sack to find in had well over 10,000 gallons in it.  
  
"Is this real?" Ron asked still in shock, that he had won something Harry didn't. (yea 4 Ron)  
  
"Yeah my twin brother and I once got a hold of some fake gold." Fred said eyeing the short fat man.  
  
"Yes, yes, it real gentlemen." Said the fat store keeper, (The store keepers legal name is The Short Fat Store Keeper.) "You can use it any where in the wizarding world."  
  
After getting 5 pounds of candy the Ron got for free, (Cause he bought it with the money he had won making it free) They set off to do more shopping.  
  
First they went to the joke shop and Fred got some stuff to bother the other students when he got back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey it's my last year at Hogwarts and George and I want to go out with a bang. (Literally) Fred laughed as he put the blue powder in to his bag.  
  
Ron bought him self a small glass ball.  
  
"Umm, Ron, What is that for?" Harry asked knowing what Ron was going to say. (If he knew then why did he ask?)  
  
"It's a spy ball. When I tell it to spy on some one it shows me like so. Show me Ginny Weasley." Ron said as the ball began to glow an ice blue. Then the ball showed Ginny looking at a small black cat, in a pet store.  
  
"Now show me Hermione Granger."  
  
Like before the ball turned an ice blue and showed Hermione and George laughing. While George took one of his fake wands and turned it in to a pretty little yellow butterfly.  
  
Ron growled. (Ron says Grrrr.) and shoved the spy ball back into his pocket.  
  
"Wow look at the time. We have to meet Mum back at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner." Fred said as he put Ron in another headlock, and pulling him on to the street. (Lots of head locks. Much bondage, But only the male kind.)  
  
  
  
Well there is chapter 3 (Yea it is over) please tell me what you think of the story this far, and Is wants to know what you all think of her commits. Please review. We will bow at your feet. ( I will not :: Crosses her wings over her body and sits cross legged on the floor::) 


	5. Dinner Message

Okay I hold here in my hand Chapter 4. Thank you for all the review. I love them. (Here she goes again  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Dinner Message  
  
The sun was setting when Harry, Ron, and Fred entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hey Harry, This way. Come here, Come on." Ginny said as she grabbed Harry arm and pulled behind a black curtain. (Ohhhhh what is she up too) Fred and Ron followed close behind them.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Every one yelled at once.  
  
Harry could see that the table was full of good smelling food. Harry helped him self to a large piece of steak, mashed potatoes and a huge pile of blue corn. (yuck blue corn, who has every heard of blue corn. ::Shakes her head at Ami:: Writers what can I say::)  
  
After dinner was over, Harry opened all of his gifts. (Damn that's a lot of gifts.) Then a huge cake shaped like a snitch was carried in by Bill Weasley. Harry blew out all the candles, and as he went to sit back down , Harry could feel his scar hurting out of no where. It felt as though it was going to blow up is head. (Ouch that's a lot of pain) The pain was so much Harry fell to his knees.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked worrily  
  
"Can you hear us Harry Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked helping Harry to a chair so he could sit up right.  
  
But to Harry all the voice seemed far a way and the room was growing darker. Harry want to do was rip his own head to make the pain stop.  
  
As Molly was helping Harry, Mr. Weasley was called to the front desk.  
  
"Sir, this letter id for young Mr. Potter." Said an old toothless wizard.  
  
Mr. Weasley took the note and read it to him self. (Hey what did the old guy say. It was for harry not for you.)  
  
  
  
July 31st Dear, Mr. Harry Potter, We are very sorry to tell you this, but your muggle Family has be murder by a very powerful dark wizard. We are very sorry and we also hope you have a very happy Birthday,  
  
Ps. We need to see you at the Ministry soon as you can get here  
  
Signed C. Fudge  
  
(wow that was some birthday gift. Dead muggles)  
  
Mr. Weasley went very white in the face, he walked back behind the black curtin to see if Harry was okay. Not wanting to give Harry the letter, he handed Harry the small letter. Harry read the note and re-read the note.  
  
"Is someone looking for you Harry?"Ron asked taking a drink of some punch.  
  
Hermione took the note and read it to her self. "Oh my God, I was the death of your in a dream, before it happen to them."  
  
Hermione told them all about her dream, and how she found the bodys. Then she told them she had the dream every time she went to sleep. Hermione finished shaking  
  
"You have the inner eye." George said coming and wrapping his arms around Hermione to stop her from shaking.  
  
Ron glared at his older brother was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley said "Let's go home where it is safe."  
  
"Molly you take the kids home. Harry, Sirius and I are going to go and see what Fudge wants. Bill would you please help your mom." Mr. Weasley said leading Sirius and Harry back through the Leaky Cauldon.  
  
Okay i hope you enjoyed yet another chapter by me. please review. (Or she'll never stop whinning ::Rolls her eyes::) 


	6. Making the Grave

Author Note. Okay please read and review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Making the Grave  
  
Harry had a cold feeling wash over him.  
  
"I was only kidding, I really didn't want them dead." Harry thought to him self as he recalled the dream Hermione had told them about early.  
  
"Ahhh Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Weasley." Cornelius Fudge said as they enter his bright green office.  
  
"Harry since you were their family, other than you uncle's sister. You and her have to make the funeral arrangements, but only if you want." Fudge said trying to sound as sad as he could.  
  
Harry wasn't really listening to any of the words the man was saying. He just wanted to be back at the Burrow where it was warm and safe, instead of in this cold and ill colored office.  
  
Sirius turned to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry lets just go home and finish your birthday okay." Sirius said to him in a warm fatherly voice.  
  
***********************  
  
Back at the Burrow, the fair was glowing, Ginny and Hermione were playing a game of muggle poker, ( They weren't gambling I hope :: Shakes her finger at them::) With Fred and George trying to play and cheat at the same time.  
  
Harry was up stairs in Ron's room, hiding under Ron's bed. (Harry was the monster under the bed. Ohhh) It was the only place where felt as though the whole world wasn't looking at him.  
  
Hedwig would drop some cookie piece at the edge of the bed, in hopes Harry would eat some thing so she would know that he was okay.  
  
"He's been under my bed for the last three hours, and I'm sleepy and would like to go to bed." Ron whined.  
  
"Well just go to bed. Harry will move when he is ready." Hermione said as she put down all four aces. "Hey look I win again."  
  
"NO I will not. It is very to sleep on your bed when your best friend is hiding under it." Ron yelled now stomping around the living room.  
  
"Ron come with me." Sirius said pulling Ron up the stairs.  
  
Hedwig was cooing softly to Harry in a very low hoot. Harry could see Ron's bare feet, and Sirius's black boots.  
  
"Harry can you please come out from under there?" Ron asked yawning.  
  
"Yes Harry, Nothing is going to while you are here, or while around." Sirius said placing his large hand under the bed for Harry to take.  
  
Harry sighed and slowly placed his hand in to Sirius's, who carefully pulled Harry from under the bed. As soon as Harry was no longer under the bed, Ron was in it snoring away.  
  
"Hey get some sleep too. We'll talk more about this in the morning." Sirius said as he turned into his black dog form, and jumped on to Harry's bed and laid down at Harry's feet.  
  
*********************  
  
The next morning the rain was falling hard and slamming into Ron's window. Harry rolled over to see the sky was covered in a thick dark gray blanket. Then Harry though to him self.  
  
"I don't want to go. They never did any thing for me. But yet she was my mother's sister, and Mum would want me to go."  
  
Harry's train of thought was broken when he heard Sirius coming up the stairs. "Coming on Harry put on some clothes. We have to go to the muggle world to meet with your aunt."  
  
After about six hours they found Harry's aunt stuffing her face with dounuts. She didn't want to have Harry at her bother's funeral. She told Harry that if he would have just die as a baby she would not be in this mess. Then she told him to leave and never to come back.  
  
"Well that was a waste of time. God that woman was a bitch." Sirius said looking down at Harry who was looking down at he ground.  
  
"That's okay. I didn't want to help her or go to their funerals any way." Harry answered. 


	7. Off to school

Author Note: I love the reviews on this story so far. not many, but they are all good ones. I'm going to work on lost and found too some time to day. So if you are waiting to read the next chapter in that story I'm begging to wait a little longer. I will have it today or tomorrow. ::Hugs her plushy of Oliver::  
  
Chapter 6: Off to school.  
  
The rest of the summer when by pretty quickly. Ron was slowly beginning to hate his brother George. Every time Hermione was alone George would be right by her side telling her a joke or a story about something he and his twin did. (Okay if he was by her side she was not alone.)  
  
"Just think Ron, We are going to be 5th years. So what is there to be upset about?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Hermione who only just realized her two best friend where in the room said, "My only worry is that You-know-who, might try to get you this year. He does have his powers back, and he did kill Cedric, and I don't want you to die. I will have no one to talk to."  
  
"Like you would notice if he was gone with George hooked to your side." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No worry's Hermione. Dumbledore will be at Hogwarts, and I over heard dad and Sirius talking." George said taking Hermione's hand into his.  
  
"Yeah heard or spied?" Fred asked his twin. Then knocking Ron out of the armchair and then using Ron as a foot stool.  
  
"I was going down stairs to get something to make a better dung bomb, when I HEARD Sirius saying Mad Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, and some woman named Arabella Figg, and him self are all going to be new teachers at Hogwarts this year." George said winking at his brother. "But don't tell any one. Because we don't know any thing."  
  
"FRED I AM NOT A FOOT STOOL HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT AND YOU FEET STINK." Ron yelled and stood up and dropping Fred's feet to the floor with a thud.  
  
***********************************  
  
The next morning every body woke up early so they could have some of Mrs. Weasley's homemade cooking before they had leave to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on Ron, Out on some clothes and get down here every body is waiting for you." Molly yelled up the stairs as she was trying to fix Harry's messy black hair.  
  
After breakfast every body was told to wait out side with their stuff of school. After about 15 minutes three baby blue limos pulled up into the drive.  
  
"Climb in every one. I have rented these from work to take you to the train. Because we don't have a car any more." Mr. Weasley said throwing Ron an ugly look.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny got into the first limo. Hermione, George, and Fred, got into the 2nd one. Next Mr., Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius all climb into the last one.  
  
************************  
  
At the train station the meet up with Lupin. Who was very happy to see every one alive and well. After giving every one Hugs. Lupin said  
  
"Well I think we should all say our good bys." Then he looked over at the kids. "Shall we race to the train."  
  
"The last one there is a vomit flavored bean." Fred said taking off before every body else.  
  
A/N: Well there is that chapter please tell me what you think. I will write more soon. But right now I'm going to to go and get some thing to eat and then work on Lost and Found, because you guys seem to like it more. 


	8. On the Train

Author Note: I just thought I would remind my self that doesn't own any thing or body from Harry Potter. But I wish I did. I could do a lot of stuff with money. Well any way for those who are reading this story please review. I will love you forever if you do. And I will give you ::looks in her pockets for some thing.:: I will give you this a ball of lint. Shh don't tell any body but this is a magical ball of lint and I will give it you if review. Thank you and please read and review.  
  
Chapter 7: On the Train.  
  
Harry said his good byes to Molly and Arthur, and ran after the rest of the group not wanting to be last. When he was on the train He and Ron found a nice quite room.  
  
"Hermione isn't going to sit with us is she?" Harry asked Ron as he placed Hegwig's cage on a stand.  
  
"I don't know. Do I look I know? Do I look like her keeper? Why don't you go asked George if Hermione can sit with us?" Ron said huffily placing Pig next to Hedwig.  
  
After about an hour and hundred chocolate frogs later, Fred huffed into the boy's room (Man this family like to huff a lot. Don't they?)  
  
"I was asked every so nicely to leave the room. So George and Hermione could make out or some thing." Fred said as he flopped down next to Harry.  
  
"They are not making out, You guys." Harry said as he watch the trees fly by his window.  
  
"Well we will just have to see about that." Ron said taking out his spy ball. "Let me see George Weasley."  
  
The ball did it's glowing thing and then showed Hermione, George, Katie, Angelina and Ginny. (Oh my goodness he going to get all the girls including his sister EWE) They seemed to by all talking about S.P.E.W. Hermione was passing out little button all for them to wear. And then she showed them a bright piece of pink paper with some writing on it.  
  
"See I told you they weren't snogging." Harry said with a smug smile on his face. That made both Fred and Ron mad at him.  
  
Just as Ron was going to say something the train stopped and threw Ron on his face. After about Ten minutes Neville Longbottom came in to the room looking for Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey do you know what I heard? Sirius Black is going to be our New Deface against the dark arts teacher. Neville said in a scared low shaky voice. "Do you think he is going to want to kill us all, when no on e is looking.  
  
"No !! He'll only want to kill, Red Heads, Boy's with lighting shaped scars, and you." Malfoy said pointing to each boy and ending with poor shaking Neville. Then Draco pushed Neville to the floor.  
  
"For you info ferret, Sirius is Harry's god father, and so if he kills any body. It will be you because you are so mean to his god son." Ron said helping Neville to his feet again.  
  
Malfoy turned to leave, but before he left, he turned back to Harry and said in a low evil tone only Draco could do .  
  
"I know who killed the muggles you used to live with." Then Draco turned back around and walked out the door.  
  
Harry was staring after him till Neville brought him back to the train. "Oh yeah, My Gram wanted to say she is sorry about you losing your family."  
  
"Don't worry about Neville." Harry said as the train came to it's last stop.  
  
A/N: okay I'm done for a while my brain is dead. Because today I have mad four new chapters. # for this story and one for Lost and found. So I'm going to take a nap. Please review ::Grabs her blankets and goes to bed:: 


	9. The Welcoming

Authors Note: Hey all you out there in Fan Fic. Land. Here is Chapter 8 to this story. ::Looks down at her 5 review and smiles:: Thank you. This chapter may be a spoiler for Book 4 .  
  
Chapter 8: The Welcoming  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, and Neville meet up with Hermione, George and Ginny outside of the train  
  
"Good trip?" Ron asked rudely to George.  
  
"Great. Thanks for asking." George said going over to his twin brother.  
  
The horseless carriages came into sight. The Dream Team and Neville climbed into one of the last ones.  
  
"So why aren't you riding with my brother?" Ron asked as he sat sown next to Neville so he could sit across from Hermione.  
  
"Harry said he needed to talk to us. So I thought I would ride with you guys. Plus you are my friend Ron. Is a crime to sit with your friends?" Hermione said giving him a so there look.  
  
Ron just glared at Hermione and turned to Harry. "So what's up? What do you need to tell us?"  
  
Harry told them what Malfoy had said. "And he just really pisses me off, I'm sorry guys didn't mean to bug you with this."  
  
"I think Malfoy is just bluffing." Hermione said a little doubtful.  
  
"I don't know, " Ron said as he was trying to remember something. "Remember the Quidditch World Cup, and the hooded wizards that attacked the camp."  
  
"The Death Eater right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah and when we where in the woods we asked Malfoy if his dad was one of those nutters. And he said wouldn't you like to know. So may it was his dad who killed your family?" Ron said now talking very fast.  
  
Harry remembered some thing that happen to him last year. After reaching the Triwizard Cup in the middle of the maze, He and Cedric were transported to a grave yard. There Cedric was killed by Wormtail, Peter Petagrew. Then Harry remembered being tied up to a large head stone. And hearing Voldemort call the names of his Death Eaters.  
  
"Hey Guys I didn't tell this last year, but when Voldemort came up into power, he had called all his Death eaters to him. There are three names I can still remember, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy." Harry said rubbing his fore head.  
  
No body said anything for the rest of the ride. Harry had fallen asleep. Ron was looking out the window, Hermione was petting her cat, and Neville felt out of place. The carriages pulled up to Hogwarts. Harry was jolted awake.  
  
"Hey come on lets cheer up and go in and get some good food. We might feel better if we ate something.." He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"He has a point. We are going to have good teacher this year. We are going to learn lot of things that are going to help us on our O.W.L.s ." Hermione said leading the boys up the stairs to the school.  
  
In side the smell of warm food filled the air. Harry could see all the first years lining up to get sorted. Harry , Ron and Hermione sat down at their Gryffindor table. Harry could hear all the noises of the other students. To him this felt like home. He felt safe when he was at Hogwarts.  
  
The whole school fell quite when Head Master Dumbledore stood before them. "I have some thing to say to you all before we start the sorting. This year again we have to guest who were from other school , but know they are here to help teach and do other things around the school." The Head Master said opening his arms wide. "Would Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour please come up here up."  
  
As Krum and Fleur come up the whole school broke into a huge welcome cheer for them.  
  
"Now lets sort these first years so we can all eat, drink and be merry." Dumbledore said pointing and winking at Professor McGonagall.  
  
After the sort which took forever. Because it seemed the number of first years would grow every year. Dumbledore stood in front of the student body again.  
  
"I have some bad news for the Slytherin class. Snape will still be your house head, but he will no longer be the potions master. He told me he is busy doing other things."  
  
The Slytherin table was full of boo's hisses, and cries.  
  
"And if I could get some quite I would like to show you who your new potions teacher will be." Dumbledore said looking over to the Slytherin table. "Your new potions teacher will Professor Remus Lupin, and I would also like to introduces your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Sirius Black."  
  
The great hall filled with loud claps and shout of joy from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. Every one was happy except for the Slytherins but they where never happy anyway, so no one really cared.  
  
Dumbledore raised his arms one last time and the gold plates on the tables filled with food. The food smelled even better when it was on the table. Krum and Fleur, both took seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi Krum." A group of girls giggle from the other side of the table. Fleur sat down next to Ron and whispered something in his ear. Ron blushed. He seemed to be under a spell, and could only answer in mumbles.  
  
Hermione just huffed and went up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry who was on his way up there too was stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Harry could you please see me in the morning, before you go to your classes. I need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
A/N okay what do you think. I have had a bad day I hope this chapter is good. My car died on the road today and it had to be pushed into a Lowes parking lot. And the guy living at my house won't move out, he has taken over my bed room. I can't even sleep in my room because his crap is every where. ::GROWLS:: it was been one of those days. Sorry about about that it will never happen again. 


	10. A day full of surprises

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry if this story is going a little slow, but it does have a point. Trust me. Please and Thank You. =^.^= (kitty face hee hee) Please R/R.  
  
Chapter 9: A day full of surprises  
  
The next morning came to fast for Harry's liking. When Harry awoke, Ron was gone. Harry thought he might have went and got breakfast early so he could get a look at Fleur, for classes start.  
  
Harry threw on his robes and, went down to the common room to find Hermione and George talking in front of a cold fireplace. They seemed to be in a very serious conversation. Neither one of them seemed to notice Harry standing there, watching them.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? Won't your brothers be up set? I mean look at Ron." Hermione said flopping her self down on the fluffy armchair.  
  
"Hermione look at me, If they want me to be happy, They won't care who I'm with. As long as I'm and you're happy. I don't care." George said genitally putting Hermione's in his hands.  
  
"Well I guess if you are happy. I won't care." Hermione said standing and pulling George into a hug and then kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Harry was shocked and couldn't help him self. "Hermione, George, You're a couple!"  
  
Hermione's cheeks went redder than George's hair. (I love that line)  
  
"Harry, old chap, could you please keep this on a low key, and don't tell anyone yet. We want to wait till the time is right. We want to break it to Ron slowly." George said in an almost pleading voice.  
  
"Harry I'll even pay you to keep this to your self." Hermione said handed Harry a couple of pieces of gold.  
  
"No, No need to. I won't tell anyone, beside I'm on my way to McGonagall's office. She has something she wants to talk to me about. So I have bigger things on my mind." Harry said turning to leave. "So don't worry. I won't tell."  
  
*********************  
  
As Harry walked to McGonagall's office, he thought about what she would have to say to him. He thought about everything from, You have detention for the next three years, to, you have been framed for Cedric's death.  
  
"Potter where are you going?" Harry heard McGonagall call. He was so lost in through; Harry had walked right passed her office. "Potter could you please come in here."  
  
Harry walked in looking at the floor. "Have a seat Potter." She said.  
  
Harry took a seat across from McGonagall's desk. "Harry I wanted to tell you Oliver Wood has been gone for two years now."  
  
Harry had already known this. Oliver had been Harry's team captain since Harry's first year. Oliver had even trained Harry to be the seeker.  
  
"I was going to tell you this last year, but because of the Triwizard Tournament and you being the 4th champion, and there being no Quidditch matches, I saved this to tell you, this year. You are a 5th year this year, and you have being play Quidditch since you where a first year."  
  
Why was she telling him all this, He all ready knew all this. He wanted her to get to her point so he could leave. He wanted to get something to eat and want to find Ron.  
  
"Well I brought you here to tell you. I want you to be our new Gryffindor team captain." McGonagall said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. Him, captain of this own quidditch team. What would Ron say? A couple of years before, Ron saw himself as quidditch captain. Harry went down to breakfast thinking to himself, how he was going to tell Ron about quidditch.  
  
When he got to the great hall, he was stopped by Snape.  
  
"Potter I want to warn you to stay low. You area very wanted man. Many people want to kill you." Snape said in a low voice, so no one could here him.  
  
"Don't you want me dead also." Harry said looking at his ex-teacher in the eyes.  
  
"Potter I'm warning you to lay low for a reason. If it wasn't for me you would be dead." Snape said in a deadly tone.  
  
Now Harry had more on his mind then quidditch. What did Snape mean by if it wasn't for him, he would be dead.  
  
"Harry, Harry over here." Ron called almost jumping on to the table.  
  
"Ron, If you don't sit down you are going to spill juice on me." Hermione said grabbing the back of Ron's robes, almost pulling him to the floor.  
  
Harry found a seat between Ron and Hermione, and across from Fred, who was staring at George, who was on the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Harry I have to talk to you after we eat. Meet me out side the potion class before we have class." Ron said blushing pink in the cheeks.  
  
"That okay I have something to tell you too." Harry said hoping this wouldn't make Ron mad.  
  
Harry told Ron about being the new Gryffindor team captains. Ron didn't seem to mad at all. Then Harry told Ron about Snape.  
  
"But I made Team Captain. How cool is that?" Harry said walking out the great hall with Ron at his heels.  
  
***********  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had the same first class, potion with Professor Lupin. After the boys told Hermione to go in the class room, and that they would be in a while, Ron told Harry what he had been dying to tell him.  
  
"Okay what do you want to tell me? Come on Lupin is teaching potions. And I don't want to miss that." Harry said looking to see if class had started yet.  
  
"Harry, Fleur asked me it I, Ron Weasley, would go out with her. She wants me to be her boyfriend. I thought it was joke, but she really likes me. No one else, just me. Harry tell me, I'm I really that hot?"  
  
Harry watched as his friend jumped around the hall. Right at that moment Ron reminded Harry of Pig. "Come on Ron, let get to class." Harry said dragging Ron into the classroom.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope you like it. I'm working really hard on this one. I have to have so much. It is for my English class. That is way it seems like it is taking forever. That's why it's kind of slow. But it will get better. People are going to die. And others are going to be framed with their deaths. This is going to be a really odd couples story. It is going to be Ginny/Harry, Hermione/George, and Ron/Fleur. It just couples I really never see together. So I thought it would be fun to write about them. Please R/R. 


	11. The new Potion Class

Author Note: Again I'm sorry about his story being really slow. But it will get better and faster.  
  
Chapter 10 The new Potion Class  
  
Harry was happy as Neville about getting a new Potions Teachers. Lupin was a great Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. So ever body hoped Lupin would be an even better Potions teacher.  
  
The class was even in a new room. A room with windows that faced the lake out on the grounds. Like always the Slytherins had potions with the Gryffindors  
  
"Welcome class. I'm your new teacher. You should all remember my name. I remember all of yours." Lupin said with a big smile on his face. A few students raised their hands. They had questions about the rumors they heard about him being a werewolf.  
  
"Before I answer any of your question I would like to say. Yes I am a werewolf and No I will not eat any of you. I was your teacher a couple of years ago and I didn't eat any one." Lupin said still smiling.  
  
"Could we have our lesson please?" Hermione asked really wanted to get the classes started.  
  
"Okay, okay. I thought it would be fun if my first lesson would be to make a Lupine Repression potion. Yes it is stop me from going full werewolf. I also thought it would be a good way for us to get a better understanding of werewolves." Lupin said putting the stuff they would need for the potion in the black bored.  
  
Lupin gave then a small writing assignment to get the brains working, before they worked on their potions. Mad eye Moody was sitting in the back of Lupin's class. He was keeping an "eye" on the students.  
  
Harry was really getting into his writing, when Lupin called him to his desk.  
  
"Harry, you need to go the north tower to Professor Trelawney's class room. Sirius and Dumbledore nee to talk to you."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked a little worried.  
  
"Well Snape has brought word Voldemort is one his way here with Wormtail. That rat" Lupin said in a low dog like growl towards Malfoy, who was listening to every thing they had just said.  
  
"Did you say Rat?" Malfoy asked pulling a small gray house rat ouy of his pocket.  
  
Ron who was also listening turned to see the rat and his mouth dropped.  
  
"Um Professor." Ron started.  
  
"Ron we'll talk after class, now please get back to you work, And Harry get to the north tower. Draco could you please come here." Lupin said calling Malfoy to his desk.  
  
A/N: okay there you go. For those who are reading this, I thank you for sticking this long. It will get better. R/R Please and Thank you. 


	12. The Rats news

Author Note: Okay this story is slow but it will pick up trust me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Rats News  
  
Harry did as was told and went to the North Tower. When Harry got there, he open the door slowly to brace him self for the sweet smelling pink smoke. But there was no pink smoke, and all the lights where a dim blue, and professor Trelawney was laying in mid air.  
  
"Harry, good you came." Sirius said showing Harry to a seat at a table that Trelawney was floating over.  
  
"Harry do you know why we asked you here?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Professor Lupin said something about Voldemort is on his way here." Harry said looking up, because he was afraid Professor Trelawney might fall on the table below her. "Why is she floating?" Harry asked turning to Dumbledore.  
  
"She got a real vision, she said there is going to be a death of some one and some one is going to be blamed, and Voldemort has a spy at the school and some thing about Fudge. She spaced out before she could finish." Dumbledore said now looking up at the floating teacher.  
  
"What does this all have to do with me?" Harry asked feeling a little lost.  
  
"Well, we don't know if you are going to be killed or blamed for the death. And Snape said there was some thing you needed to know." Sirius said placing a shaking hand on his godson's shoulder.  
  
"Potter like I told you, I saved your life. Two days before your birthday the Death Eaters were going to attack, but I told them it would be the ultimate gift from hell, it we waited till your birthday. I also knew you would be save at the Weasley's by then." Snape finished.  
  
Harry just swallowed hard. Now he was worried about his first Quidditch match as captain, a spy at Hogwarts, and the death of some one he knows.  
  
Harry went back to his common room to find Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Ginny and Crookshanks all sitting around the fair place, all with looks of worry upon their faces.  
  
"Harry could you please come here and sit with us. We have something to tell you." Ron said looking over to Crookshanks, who was sitting in Hermione's lap.  
  
Harry knew some thing was wrong because Ron and Hermione where sitting in the same room and Ron wasn't looking like he was going to kill his older brother. Harry couldn't take any more bad news. But sat next to Fred any way.  
  
"Harry you remember the rat Malfoy had today?" Ron asked still not taking his eyes off the cat.  
  
"Yea, so Malfoy got a new pet. I can deal with that." Harry said just wanting to go and lay down.  
  
"Yeah, well that rat as been passed down to brother to brother in our family." Fred said, looking Harry in the eye.  
  
"What he is trying to say is that Malfoy new pet is our old pet Scabbers. AKA Wormtail." George said petting Crookshanks.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed them, but Crookshanks has been trying to get in the Slytherin common room all day. And Malfoy won't even look at me or say any thing when he sees I have Crookshanks with me. Hermione said picking up her cat and holding it like a baby.  
  
After hearing all of this, Harry just want to crawl into his bed and not face the world for the next three days.  
  
A/N: Okay there is chapter 11. Yeah we are getting some where, the next chapters are going to be better. Okay. Please R/R 


	13. Quidditch Training

Authors Note: I know this is not my best story in the world, but I want to finish typing it so my brain will leave me alone about it. If you want to read a good story by me. Please read Lost and Found. To me and my 39 reviews give or take the 3 bad ones it is a pretty damn good story. But to all of those who are reading this one, and have reviewed so far thank you. I just found out my dog like to sing to Aqua first CD, 4th song. It is the only song he tries to sing. It is funny. SING SHI SING. (okay mom didn't think it was so funny. She hates when the dogs bark, because it hurts her ears)  
  
Chapter 12: Quidditch Training.  
  
After dinner, something Harry didn't want to go to but was dragged to by Ron and Hermione, Fred asked when was the first Quidditch practice was going to take place.  
  
Harry sighed and told the whole Gryffindor table that quidditch training would start this up coming Saturday. Harry went back to his room as soon as he could. He tried to cleat his mind and thing of nothing but Quidditch, and how he had Sirius after breakfast.  
  
************************  
  
The night seem to just by. And Harry felt as though he had gotten no sleep. He pulled himself out of bed and put some clothes on so he wouldn't be naked.  
  
As he was walking out of his dorm room he bumped in to Ron. Harry looked up into his friend's face. Ron had the worried look again.  
  
"Harry please don't make eye contact with Malfoy and don't say any thing to him. If he says something to you, just play him off like you didn't hear him. Sirius said it was all right for Hermione to bring her cat to class. Just in case Malfoy brings that rat." Ron said in an almost pleading voice.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I can take care of my self." Harry said pushing the Fat Lady open. "Come on lets get some thing to eat. I'm hunger."  
  
*****************************  
  
After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione with her cat, all went to their D.A.D.A class. The class was fun. Sirius told the class very funny stories about when he was younger and what he and his friends would do to the teacher and other student.  
  
"Fred and George must love that class." Hermione said with a giggle, still thinking about what said about the screaming under wear. That was in his last story.  
  
The next class they had was Hagrid's, than lunch, and after that they had McGonagall, and their last class of the day was History of Magic.  
  
The rest of that week went by fast and easy. There was no more talk of rats and Death Eater, and Death of a classmate. Harry's mind was at ease.  
  
****************************  
  
Saturday came and Harry couldn't wait for every to show up on to the pitch. Harry had asked Krum to help with the whole thing. Harry also wanted Krum to be the 2nd seeker in case any thing was to happen to Harry with in the next few weeks. Harry was going to tell the rest of the team when they got there.  
  
And Soon enough Fred, George (Beaters) Katie, Angelina, Dean (Chasers) Ron (Keeper) and Lee (commentator) came onto the pitch.  
  
Harry told them all about Krum, they where all happy but George. Harry got every one in the air practicing when he heard yells and shouts coming from the boy's locker room. Harry went to see what it was and found George and Krum going at fist to cuffs (I love that saying.)  
  
"I told you Hermione is my girlfriend, and I want you to leave her alone, She is going to the ball with me this year." George said trying to get out of a headlock that Krum had him in.  
  
"Herm-I-ninny is vey geelfriend and she vants to go vith me to the ball., because ve vent last year together. And she said I her first kiss." Krum said landing on the floor with a thud.  
  
"GUYS PLEASE BREAK IT UP!" Harry yelled trying to pull George off of Krum.  
  
"You mean where her first kiss you stupid Git." George said pushing Harry away.  
  
By this time the rest of the team had came to see what the yelling was all about. And to top it all off McGonagall came to see where her team was.  
  
"WEASLEY, KR" She began to shout but was cut off.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO NOW?" Both Fred and Ron asked at the same time.  
  
"NOT YOU TWO, KRUM, WEASLEY. MY OFFICE NOW! POTTER YOU TOO." She yelled again and grabbing George and Krum, by their ears and leading them back to the school.  
  
Harry told the rest of the team he would meet the back in the common room when McGonagall was done yelling at him and they would talk over the plans for their first match Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw. Then Harry turned and followed McGonagall back to her office.  
  
A/N: See I told it was going to pick up some time. No I have to read over a story and write a chapter in Lost and Found Ch. 9 Old Undies and Horny Cats. Please read and review I would like to know what you guys think of this chapter. 


	14. The First of Many fights

Authors Note: I still don't own Harry Potter. If you don't know by now J.K. Rowling does. Merlin Knows I try, to come up with some thing just as good, but that will never be. So there for I will become an Actor. And some day act with the guy who plays Oliver Wood.  
  
Chapter 13: The First of Many fights.  
  
After McGonagall, settled the fight between George and Krum, and yelled at Harry for letting those two fight for so long. Harry was on his way to the common room when he meet up with Malfoy.  
  
"How bad can that be? Two pure blooded wizards fighting over a Mud Blood." Malfoy said as he pulled the gray rat out of his pocket. "What does she put out that well, or does she have butter beer favored nipples?" (I love that line from 10 this I hate about you.)  
  
"DON'T call her a mud blood. She is more of a wizard than you will ever be. SO I would watch my self if I were you Malfoy." Harry said through clinched teeth. Harry was going to hit him. But stopped him self because he didn't want to loss any more house points, for his house. As Harry turned to go to his common room. Malfoy said.  
  
"Poor Potter is on the list to die." Malfoy said to his rat. "Oh and this matters to any one who is listen, Tonight is Fudge's last night alive." Malfoy finished turning on his heels and heading for his common room.  
  
"POCKET PUSS." Harry yelled at the picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hey don't give me that look or use that tone with me. I didn't do any thing." Said as she swag open.  
  
********************  
  
Harry changed out of his quidditch robes and put his black school ones back on. And then left the common room again to go and some thing to eat.  
  
"I'm on the list to die. What does he know his brain is the size of a ferrets?" Harry said growling to himself.  
  
As Harry enter the Great Hall, he heard yelling coming from the Gryffindor table.  
  
" HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT." George yelled at Krum.  
  
"GEORGE PLEASE STOP YELLING." Hermione said yelling her self, pulling on the back of George, trying to get him to sit down.  
  
"I LOVE YOU HEMR-I-NINNY." Krum yelled jumping on to the table so the whole hall could hear him.  
  
Hermione blushed, Ron was trying not to laugh, and to him this was funny. Fleur looked at Ron and asked,  
  
"Would you fight over me that way?" (Yes I gave her good English.)  
  
Ron just smiled. He seemed to do that ever time Fleur talked to him.  
  
By this time George was on the table yelling so the whole hall could hear him also. "HERMIONE IS MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE IS THE ONLY THING I WON"T SHARE WITH ANY BODY. AND I LOVE HER." Then George realized what he had said, and that every one in the hall was now watching. He sat down in the middle of the table in hopes some else would do something stupid and they would all look at the person.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, But I thought the time was right." George said turning to Hermione, who had tears steaming down her cheeks.  
  
Krum got up and pushed George off the table and walked out of the Great Hall. George hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Harry could hear Malfoy laughing as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy took the seat the Krum had been sitting in before him and George got into their last fight.  
  
"I hope you have said your prayers Potter, and kissed your godfather good bye." Malfoy said across the table.  
  
That was the last straw for Harry. He had, had enough. Harry found him self jumping across the table and punching Malfoy in the face. Blood started to pour from Malfoy's nose. And once again Harry could hear McGonagall yelling at him, but this time Snape had join her.  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
"Harry what where you thinking?" Sirius said as he cleaned a huge cut on Harry right arm.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just having a bad day I guess. With the fight Krum and George had this morning, and some stuff Malfoy told me earlier, And Hermione crying over the 2nd fight those to Tarts had at dinner, and Malfoy laughing at me. Just had to hit him, or one of the other two boys, but they are my friends so I hit Malfoy and Believe Sirius it felt good." Harry said rubbing his puffy purple fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: okay there it is. Chapter 13. In the next chapter some one is going to die. Please read and review. And THANK YOU for all the reviews on this story. 


	15. Death at a School

Author notes: I still don't Harry Potter. J.K Rowling still owns him. I'm sorry I thought I would tell you all that. Just in case some one for got. Read and Review. Please and Thank You.  
  
Chapter 14: A Death at School.  
  
By the end of the day every one was in a bad mood. Hermione wasn't talking to any one. Ron had gone off with Fleur, so they could be alone. Krum and George where still in the Nurse's wing getting clean up, because they had gotten into a 3rd fight. Harry didn't want to see any of them, and poor Ginny was trying to fix every thing. And to top it all off McGonagall was going to make them all sit together at dinner.  
  
"I give up. I can't take any more of this. I'm going to dinner alone. I don't care what any of you do now. You all just want to sit here and moop. Go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you." Ginny said slamming the picture shut behind her.  
  
It was only 5 minutes after Ginny left, when Ron came in singing a muggle love song to himself, really off key, and he didn't seem to know all the words.  
  
"LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG, SOME THING AND SOME OTHER LOVE SONG, AND SOME MORE WORDS I DON"T KNOW." Ron sang so the whole common room could hear him.  
  
"RON DO YOU MIND? SOME PEOPLE ARE IN A BAD MOOD AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE, WITH ALL THAT SINGING." Lee yelled over Ron while covering his ear so he didn't have to hear him. "I'm going with Gin to get some thing to eat." Lee said rolling his eyes, but still covering his ear, because Ron was still sing.  
  
************************  
  
"I Just wish they would all come in joking and laughing, and put all this stupid stuff behind them." Ginny said playing with the food on her plate.  
  
"Hey it looks like you got your wish Gin." Neville said pointing and falling out of his chair.  
  
Hermione, Fred, Harry, Ron, Fleur, came in to the Great Hall laughing and joking. George came running up behind them, with a black eye and a fat lip, but he was still smiling and laughing also.  
  
"WHAT, I thought you lot where mad at one another?" Lee asked. "Wait I don't want to know, I'm just glad you guys are over it."  
  
Dinner went really well. The food was great, and the company was fun. After dinner every one went back to the common with their pockets full of sweets treats.  
  
"Allow me." Hermione said bowing to her friends. "Pink Fruit Cake." The Fat lady flew open and Hermione climb inside. When she got in there she could only mange to say.  
  
"Oh my God." Her face went as white as a sheet. Ron, who came in behind her, got sick to his tummy. (I like that word.), and ran out of the common room.  
  
"What are you all just standing in the door way for?" McGonagall said pushing pass the friends. "You all should be in bed you all have test and stuff to," She stopped at the sight that hit her eyes.  
  
Krum's lumpless body was lying spread eagle on the Gryffindor common room floor.  
  
"What happen her I need to know." McGonagall said trying not to pass out at the fact that blood covered the walls, floor and ceiling.  
  
"We where all at dinner, and we came back and this is what we found." Fred said quietly, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look any more.  
  
"Did any of you go any where else between here and the great hall." McGonagall asked as she pushed them all out of the common room. "Pink Lady don't let any more Gryffindors in to the common room." She said truing to the painting.  
  
"Well I saw George Weasley go back into the common room after every one else was gone." Malfoy said with a nazziled voice because of the white bandages on his broken nose.  
  
"I for got I letter that I wrote to Hermione, and I was going back to get it." George said shocked that some was trying to pin this on him. " And when I left he was still alive reading a book and sitting in the arm chair next to the fire."  
  
"Was he the only one you saw Malfoy?" McGonagall asked looking down at her 7th year Gryffindor and then to his twin. Who did not believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Yeah, Potter and his group where all ready out of sight and in the hall." Malfoy said looking at George.  
  
"I'm sorry buy you are going to have to go to the head master office so we can owl your parents and talk about what has to be done, Weasley." McGonagall said with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione watch as McGonagall and George walked out of sight. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note George had given her at dinner. She began to cry.  
  
"I know he didn't do it. Se I have the letter."  
  
"Oh come off it. That was just to make it look like he didn't do any thing, Can you be that stupid Mud Blood." Malfoy said laughing at the fact Hermione was crushed by this.  
  
"Malfoy if you don't back off. I'm going to give you two black eyes to go with that nose." Ron said stepping in between Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Come one Ron. He is not worth it. Let go back down to the Great Hall and see if there is a way we can help you brother." Harry said pulling Ron down the stairs.  
  
"Oh Potter. You will be next." Malfoy said pulling out is rat.  
  
A/M there it is the death of some one. Don't worry there will be more. The next chapter is going to be about the death of fudge. It is brought up in Dumbledore's office when they are questioning George. Please review. Please and thank you. 


	16. The Questions of Death

Authors Note: Well here is chapter 15. That is all I have to say. =^.^=  
Chapter 15: The Questions of Death  
  
George sat uneasy in Dumbledore's office. He knew he didn't do. But how was he going to prove it. He watched as the doors opened. He was his mum and dad walked. But his mum didn't look this she uses to. She was pale, and her eyes where a deep red from crying. George tried to say some thing but as soon as he opened his mouth she started to cry again.  
  
"George what ever you do, just tell the truth, please." His father said in a low far off voice.  
  
Dumbledore came in with Lupin who was carrying a small bottle of clear liquid.  
  
"George do you want to do this with out the truth potion or would you like to have it?" Dumbledore asked trying to reassure the boy.  
  
"I might as will drink it, because no one is going to believe with out it." George said taking the bottle from Lupin. He drank the whole bottle with one swallow.  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath, "When was the last time you saw Krum alive, and why did you go back to the common room?"  
  
George told them the same thing he told McGonagall. That he was getting a letter he wrote for Hermione. And the last time he saw Krum was in the common room reading a book sitting the armchair next to the fireplace.  
  
The questioning when on for two hours. And George never once said he killed Krum. By the time they where going on to the 3rd hour Lucius Malfoy came into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Head Master, I have come to tell you that Fudge is dead, We found him in his office with his skin striped off and hands and feet cut off. And I heard what happen Krum." Lucius said eyeing George.  
  
"The boy is under the truth potion, and he has not said any about the death of Krum." Dumbledore said in a know it all kind of way. "George why don't you go to the Great Hall with the rest of your house and get some sleep."  
  
************************  
  
Hermione was reading over the note George had given her for the 5th time.  
  
Hey Hermione  
  
I know I'm not good at these kinda of things, That's why Katie dumped. Because I wasn't a good boy friend, she said. I really like you and I'm happy you are mine. I will do any thing for you. You want me to turn Ron into a hamster, it's done. Please put up with me. I'll try not to get into more fights with Krum, well people are staring to think I'm doing Homework, because I'm working hard on this note. Well love you lots  
  
George F. Weasley  
"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked putting an arm around her.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." She said pushing Harry's arm off her, and walking to one of the big windows.  
  
Harry went looking for Ron he had to tell him about Fudge. It was dark and Harry was trying not to step on any of the Gryffindors who might be sleeping on the floor. Just as Harry was going to open the doors, George walked in.  
  
You could hear whisper coming from the floor, as George walk to where Hermione was looking out the window. He pulled her in to a tight hug and cried in her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Hermione better not go to sleep with him around, he might kill her." Came Lavender Brown's shrilly voice  
  
Hermione shot her a look. And Lavender rolled over and looked to see where else she could stick her nose.  
  
"Hermione I'm leaving. I can't stay here. I'm going home with Mum and Dad. Dumbledore thinks it better that way. I took the truth potion and I still think they think I killed him. And Mr. Malfoy came and told us about Fudge being killed and how Percy is now the new Head of Magic." George said still crying.  
  
He broke away from Hermione and she watched him walk out the door and out of sight.  
  
A/N yuck, this chapter was bad. But I'm having one of those days where every thing I do goes bad. I the next chapter will be better. Please stick with this story.:: Ami bows down to all those who are reading this story:: You guys are the best, and again I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, but no matter what way I wrote in sounded worse so I just pick the best way. I thought it would sounded. THANK YOU ami 


	17. Dear Readers

Dear Readers  
  
I'm taking a break from this story. IF I don't it will sound worse. This is a bad story and I want to find a way to make it better. If you have any Ideas please email them to me at Amileerose9112@yahoo.com . I will love you guys forever for the help. I'm stuck and as you can tell by my last chapter. Please help and Thank you  
  
Love you always  
  
Ami Lee Rose 


End file.
